theotherkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairies
Fairies are mystical creatures that have magical abilities, fairy wings and augmented abilities. Many fairies have the basic spell casting and flight abilities, but higher level users (like Versitude) can use the full manipulative magical abilities. Fairy Culture Fairies govern most, if not all the magical realms and a royal family of fairies rule each kingdom. Just like the royal families of others, fairies pass on their titles to the eldest child. A fairy forfeits his/her right to the throne if they choose to stay in the Other Kingdom. A fairy's glowing wings distinguish them from other mystical creatures. Fairies are not born with their wings but grow their wings at a certain age but the exact age differs from fairy to fairy. Queen Titania and Peaseblossom had to wait longer than most fairies for their wings to grow. Wings maybe a sign that a fairy has received her full powers as Peaseblossom seemed to lack any form of fairy magic when she lacked wings. They can change into a tiny orb of light the same hue as their wings. Fairies revert to this form instantly and without consent when they enter the Other Kingdom but a few can maintain their human-sized shape like the Athenian monarchs. If they wish, fairies can go on an Other Walk. This means that they can gain a human form and live among others for a hundred days. During this time, fairies record what they've learned for future generations in enchanted crystals. At the end of their time, fairies must choose whether to stay or return to their world. Some choose to not return. Fairy Characteristics Description Fairies look like humans in terms of height, colouring and body structure but they have characteristics which reveal their otherworldly and magical nature. Like many mystical creatures, fairies have pointed ears like the ones of a stereotypical elf but less prominent. Their most notable characteristic is their wings which all fairies have. They are shaped like a butterfly's but are more webbed along the edges. When fairy wings first grow, they are too small to grant flight but will eventually grow. Fairy wings consist of a single colour which varies from fairy to fairy. The colour variety can range from cold colours like Astral's bright blue and the Spartania royal family's deep blue to Peaseblossom's yellow and Titania's bright red. Beautiful designs, patterns adorn a fairy's skin, particularly along the neck and side of a fairy's face. These patterns are even more varied than a fairy's wings, ranging from simple dots beneath the eyelids to green vines along the chin and neck. Fairy Nature Fairies live in harmony with nature. They love, cherish and protect the natural world and all its bounty and inhabitants. Fairies also have a deep understanding and knowledge of nature. Astrid is an expert gardener and she and other fairies can communicate with animals. Yet some fairies can forget their bond to nature like Devon's father but this may have been a result of living among humans for so long without magic. Fairies also have a dark side which can be brought forth by a certain dark emotion. Astral's taste of victory brought out a competitive streak which began to corrupt her, nearly turning her into a dark fairy. Fairies also have a mischievous streak and love to perform pranks on others and meddle in people's lives. Fairies will wander into the Otherworld to trick others. Types of Fairies Wood Fairies Peaseblossom is a wood fairy. They are a common type of fairy and Versitude looks down on them. Not much else is known about them or whether they gain their name from living in the woods or if they specialise in tending to woodland areas. Dark Fairies Dark fairies were once good fairies but were corrupted by one or more of their dark qualities. When a fairy becomes dark, her aura changes colour and their eyes glow with magical energy (e.g. Astral's energy became a bright pink-red). The fairy becomes more corrupted and crueler. Though not stated, dark fairies may eat meat as Astral felt like biting into a steak( despite being a vegetarian). Fairies also receive nightmares connected to the place and situation in which their dark side appeared. Astral had a nightmare of being bombarded with balls as if manipulating her to continue on a dark path. It is unknown if all fairies receive such dreams. No dark fairies have been seen in the kingdoms as they were possibly exiled. King Reed might be a dark fairy with his awful personality and dark colours. Appearing Fairies *'Princess Astral': Astral is a very simple fairy. However, her abilities are above the regular. Along with the normal spell casting and nature abilities. She can manipulate the other elements and even manipulate magical energies. *'King Oberon': King Oberon has yet to show his power level as a fairy, but is assumed to be a step down from Versitude. He has proven he has the basic fairy abilities. *'Queen Titania': Queen Titania shows the ability to use the basic fairy abilities. *'Peaseblossom': Peaseblossom can use the basic abilities of the fairy species from limited nature abilities to spell casting. *'Brendoni': Being half fairy/half troll, he only gets a portion of fairy-like powers. He doesn’t use his fairy abilities a lot, but he does like to show of his troll abilities. *'Versitude': Being a mixture of all creatures in Athenia, she can use a fairy's magical abilities to the master level. *'Tristan: '''It is revealed in Hidden in Plain Sight that Tristan is a fairy raised by humans and the lost prince of Spartania. He is aware of his fairy powers ut unaware of his royal blood. The strength of his magic is unknown. A prophecy states that he, as the lost heir of Spartania, will bring great destruction and ruin. *[[King Reed|'King Reed']]': A sharp contrast to the benevolent rulers of Athenia, he is everything Athenians hate about Spartanians; arrogant, rude, war-like. He has a secret alliance with Versitude. *'''Cliff: '''Formerly the crown prince of Spartania. He is an arrogant, spoiled prince who looks down on others he considers beneath his rank as a prince. It is unknown how he will react to the revelation of an older brother and the loss of the throne. Magical Abilities Basic Abilities *(Limited) Nature Manipulation: Most fairies can manipulate nature to a limited level. (E.g. They can make nature grow to it’s natural peak level, but it won’t grow any bigger. Another e.g. They can’t destroy or create nature). Fairies also have some power over the natural forces of weather as Astral conjured a storm and mentioned that she could make it rain. *Spell Casting: Most fairies are able to cast spells with aid from magical energy. Fairy magic often manifests as a flurry of sparkles which fairies blow into, sending it onto whom they intend to enchant. *'''Empathy: Most fairies can sense others and even feel other fairies' emotions. *'Winged Flight': Most fairies can generate energized wings and morph into a beam of energy. Once they do that, they are able to move around in the air. This energy can be visible to a human. *'Memory reversal: '''Fairies can make people forget the last thirty seconds of their lives. *'Enchantment: Fairies can manipulate love to a certain extent. They can make anyone fall in love with someone else. A fairy cannot make another being fall in love with her. A fairy's enchantment lasts for only 24 hours. Advanced Abilities * [[Electricity Manipulation|'''Electricity Manipulation]]: Advanced users can manipulate and create electricity with ease. A fairy can generate bolts of lightning from their hands or from the sky. Master Abilities *'Magic (Manipulation)': Very power users of mystical arts can manipulate and use magic to the fullest. They also can reverse magic and cast magical spells. *[[Nature Manipulation|'Nature Manipulation']]: Very powerful users of mystical arts can manipulate nature to the fullest) Weaknesses * '''The Common Fairy Cold: '''Fairies are immune to illnesses but they are susceptible to human illnesses when they assume mortal form. When infected, a fairy's powers are uncontrollable. They will often accidentally cast spells when they sneeze. A sick fairy may cast a spell to change someone's size but instead turns them into an animal. * '''Eclipse: '''Fairies call an eclipse the dimming. During the dimming, fairies loose all their powers until it ends. Till then, fairies are completely defenceless. Trivia *Each fairy has their own magical color. (E.g. Astral’s magical energy color is blueish white). *Fairies cannot lie. *Fairies are vegetarians. *A fairy's aura changes colour when angry. (E.g. Astral's aura turned purple). Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Fairies Category:Fairy